Aric (True Heroes)
History Pre-''Unity'' Aric was born in the capital city of Dacia, Sarmizegetusa Regia. He was born during a time of war, and was heir to the throne. In the fifth century, Aric and his people were tyrannically ruled over by the notorious Roman Empire. And with the Dacians' rebellions booming everywhere against the Romans, Aric was no stranger to seeing dismembered Romans. His first kill was achieved at the age of 10, when a Roman soldier threatened to kill his future spouse, defending her. In his later years, Aric would become a prodigal warrior, becoming one of the greatest warriors in Dacia at the age of 18. Aric's royal status would be in effect when his father, the king, died, but his uncle, Alaric, claimed the throne due to Aric's preference to fight with his people rather than commanding them behind the scenes. At adulthood, he finally married his spouse and managed to become his uncle's right-hand man. However, while Alaric and Aric fought hard against the Romans, they were finally defeated, and Alaric lost his life. Aric survived, albeit barely alive. Aric was then brought to the ruins of his birthplace, where he witnessed his wife's death, as well as the execution of his lieutenants. But when his execution finally took time, a miracle happened. A mysterious object crashed out of the sky into Aric's execution platform, wrecking everything around it. This object would be known as the "Shanhara" in the future. The armor's casing broke after entering the atmosphere, revealing a unique object inside. Aric quickly recovered from the crash's aftershock, and killed his executioners. Curious of the object, Aric was the first one to approach it. And when he extended his arm to the unknown object, suddenly a burst of liquid metal covered his arm and extended to his entire body. Soon, Aric found himself covered in a suit of armor with capabilities beyond his imagination. After gaining his armor, Aric tried to comprehend its power for years, and his ownership of the armor also attracted multiple forces that either ended up getting killed, or managed to escape without at least a limb. Justice League: Unity SHIELD Dossier SHIELD DATABASE FILE #097 REAL NAME: ARIC CODE NAME: X-O MANOWAR POWERS AND ABILITIES: *ARMOR GRANTS SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH, DURABILITY, AND SPEED *FLIGHT *FORCE FIELD GENERATION *CONSTRUCT CREATION *ENERGY BLASTS *ENERGY ABSORPTION KNOWN HISTORY: Living over a thousand year, the man known as "Aric" would see the world forcibly change as time passes. Discovering the still-unidentified alien armor the same day he was about to be executed, Aric decided to lead his people into a brighter future with his armor, but time is merciless, and Aric continued on his own, nevertheless. Allegedly a relative to Alaric I, Aric has been known as one of the first enhanced individuals to emerge in the 21st century. Several witnesses however, claimed to have seen Aric before the dawn of this century. His activities are considered to be "rogue", and several nations classify him as an anarchist and an enemy to them. Most notably Russia, which condemns his attempts of re-establishing his hereditary kingdom. We have considerations of having him as our enhanced field agent, but his longing nature of insubordination makes us difficult to convince him. However, out of all the "heroes" that emerged in this century, he seems to be the sanest of them. Trivia *X-O Manowar is voiced by Adrian Pasdar in True Heroes. *X-O acts as a version of Iron Man in this universe, but stayed true to his origins. Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Armor Users Category:True Heroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Energy Senses Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Generation Category:Construct Creation